Lipstick
by TheMidnightLemon
Summary: After eight months of no Joker to chase after Batman finds himself strangely excited when he hears the villain has escaped Arkham. But how will he feel when he finds the Joker with the villain queen of Gotham? Joker/Batman


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, this story is purely for entertainment purposes._

_**Rated:** PG 13_

_**A/N:** I had this little story in my head the other night and I really wanted to write it! I remember reading "It Ends With a Smile" by 1BadJoke awhile back and this story is inspired by that one (please read it by the way, that author is amazing). I just did it the other way around!_ _Enjoy and review if you have time, I read them all and they mean a lot to me!_

* * *

><p>Batman rushed along the tops of the buildings of his beloved Gotham City. The adrenaline was pumping in his veins in a way it hadn't in almost eight months.<p>

Joker had escaped Arkham last night.

How he had felt when he found out was something he was not willing to share with anyone. It disgusted him far too much.

He had been excited.

He had spent the last eight months chasing after the damned Catwoman. She was good, he had to admit, but she was nothing like the Joker. She didn't give him the rush like Joker did.

She had even tried to seduce him. He himself was shocked to find that her advances had no affect on him. He knew she was gorgeous, but nothing stirred in him when she had pressed up against him and kissed him.

He also didn't admit to anyone that he had spied on the Joker while he was in Arkham. That he had used his high power binoculars to look into the tiny windows to watch him eat in the mess hall or play cards with his fellow inmate Scarecrow.

He tried to tell himself that he was just making sure that Joker wasn't up to anything. But he knew deep down it was a lie. He missed him. He missed his face, he missed his crazed fighting, and most of all, he missed his hysterical laughter.

It was sick and disturbing. He couldn't bring himself to tell Alfred that his apathetic state for the last eight months was tied directly to Joker's imprisonment. The maniac had ruined his life in so many ways. He killed Rachel for fuck's sake. But it didn't seem to matter. Somehow, in some sick and twisted way, Joker made him feel alive like no one else could.

Batman continued to scour the city. He knew he'd stay up all night looking for him. He had to hear his laugh, just once.

Hours passed as he prowled. He stopped a few minor incidents along the way, hopefully causing the men and women involved to think twice to ever do it again. He loved how criminals were scared of him.

Everyone except Joker. Even Catwoman could get jittery around him. She covered it well, but he could still tell in the way she would make a quick exit that there was a smidgen of fear.

He made his way to the narrows. It was a relatively safe haven for criminals. Only himself and the police en masse would go in there.

He reached the outskirts of the narrows when he heard it.

That laugh. That wild and hysterical laugh.

To Batman, he sounded happy. Which could be a very bad sign.

He rushed towards the sound and found the source pacing the top of a building. Batman stayed in the shadows, holding onto a fire escape ladder as he watched.

Out of the shadows walked another figure though, one he could instantly recognize. Catwoman.

"Oh ho! If it isn't the little kitty cat herself. I've been uh, watching you, on the telly you see. You've been enjoying quite the publicity with me relaxing in my five star accommodations," the Joker drawled.

Batman found his heart rate speeding up as the Joker's voice caressed his eardrums. He despised the way his body and mind reacted to the lunatic. Even with his training the Joker seemed to unintentionally penetrate his armour.

Catwoman grinned and stalked around Joker. "I have enjoyed being Queen of the city," she purred. "But now that you're out, I find myself wondering if I've found a playmate."

"Oh I do enjoy playing and it's been so long! But, I will be honest, I do not play well with others."

"And I do not do well with commitment," Catwoman replied, moving closer to the Joker. "But, should we find our desires crossing, I don't think we should hesitate to call each other."

Joker grinned widely. "And what if you don't agree with my uh, methods?"

Catwoman moved even closer and gently pressed herself against Joker, sliding a clawed hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder. "You love chaos, I love money. As long as we get what we want there shouldn't be any problem."

Batman's hands clenched on the ladder. The burning pit in his stomach and the narrowing of his eyes made the emotion obvious but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He was not going to admit that he was about to lose his cool over Catwoman putting her claws all over Joker.

Joker licked his lips and eyed her up and down. "Is money all you want? You must know by now that your temptress ways will not sway me if I have made up my mind."

Catwoman just grinned back at him. "I don't see you pushing me away."

"Very observant." Joker slowly slid a hand around her narrow waist. "You didn't answer me, kitty."

"Shiny things make me happier than anything, but no, it isn't all I want."

Joker chuckled and licked his lips.

Batman had seen enough. He didn't want to see what could possibly happen next. He couldn't let that mangy cat get any closer to his Joker.

He threw one of his smoke bombs and quickly followed after it. He had to work fast, these two were good and he couldn't take any chances.

He quickly found Catwoman and did something he knew he'd feel bad about later – he knocked her clean out. Criminal or not, he hated hitting women with that much force.

He saw Joker try to escape but he was not going to let him, not tonight.

He darted over, faster than he remembered himself capable of being, and grabbed him up. With a thrashing Joker in arm he opened the door to the stairwell and threw him into it, watching with a bit of concern as Joker stumbled down the first half flight and hitting the wall hard.

Batman leaped after him and picked up him, slamming him roughly against the wall.

His heart was racing like mad. He finally had his Joker in his grip once again. His face so close to him. He could smell the grease paint and the surprisingly expensive cologne he wore.

He snarled. "What were you doing with Catwoman?"

Joker cackled. "I missed you too, darling."

Batman sepressed the shiver that snuck up his spine at the endearment. "Tell me."

Joker's eyes twinkled and his tongue danced over his lips. He leaned in towards Batman's ear. "I was going to fuck her."

Batman snarled wildly and punched Joker across the face, sending him to the floor.

Joker only laughed as he usually did when Batman hit him. He slowly stood up, his eyes locked on Batman's. His lip was now bleeding and the blood was dripping slowly down his chin. "I didn't know you had such a crush on the little kitty cat!"

Batman watched the blood drip down his chin. It was sick, but he loved how Joker looked when he was slightly beat up with his fists. It made him look more wild.

"Stay away from her," Batman ordered.

Joker grinned. "So predictable-uh. Chivalrous even to the naughty girls. I hate to burst your uh bubble, but it seems she likes the bad boys like moi."

Batman smirked. Joker obviously thought he was jealous of him and not the cat. But was he the only one that would get jealous? Would Joker get jealous if he told him that the cat was on him as well?

"I must be bad then. She kissed me a month back."

Joker's eyes narrowed dangerously and without warning swept his leg around the back of Batman's ankles, sending him hard to the ground. He was on him in an instant, not giving Batman time to react. He pounced on him and straddled his hips, his knife to Batman's throat. "You're lying."

Batman felt his breath hitch in his throat. The feeling he thought he'd get when Catwoman pressed up against him and kissed him was happening now with Joker straddling him. He was becoming aroused. Very aroused.

"I'm not, ask her."

Joker's knife pressed up against the unamoured part of Batman's neck. He whispered low, almost snarling himself. "Did you kiss back?"

Batman felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't expect that question and the implications of it were staggering. The Joker didn't care about her, he cared if Batman had responded to her.

He stared into the madman's eyes. What the fuck was he doing? He knew he could throw the man off him, subdue him, and take him straight back to Arkham. It wouldn't be easy, but he could.

But he wasn't. He was getting fucking turned on by having the psycho killer on top of him. He felt alive again. And he was about to take a card from Joker's deck and do something terribly unpredictable. He was going to answer the man honestly.

"No."

Joker stilled and blinked. Seemingly surprised at the answer.

Batman decided to go a step further, a very dangerous step further. "Were you really going to fuck her?" He asked in a whisper. He needed to know. He needed to know that the Joker didn't truly desire that woman.

Joker was scarily still. His breathing deep. "No."

It was all Batman needed to hear. He squeezed Joker's wrist and threw his hand away, the knife going flying down the stairs. He grabbed the other man's green dyed hair and pulled him down, kissing him hard. He groaned with satisfaction as he tasted Joker's blood and grease face paint.

Joker gasped against Batman's lips but quickly responded back. He kissed Batman with surprising skill, his red lips moving against the masked man's.

Batman felt sick and aroused beyond belief at the same time. Had he finally gone insane? He was kissing a man. A man he despised. A man who had ruined his life. And he couldn't stop himself.

Joker grabbed Batman's throat and squeezed the sides, allowing Batman to still breathe. He moaned loudly against his lips, his tongue darting out to slide along Batman's lips.

Batman groaned at the feeling of Joker's hands around his throat. He opened his mouth and let Joker ravage it. He tasted like cotton candy.

Joker licked all around Batman's mouth and tongue, tasting every corner.

Batman's hips thrust upwards instinctively. He moaned loudly and darkly as he felt his erection rub up against a hardness that couldn't be anything but Joker's own hardened cock.

"Batsy!" Joker gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

Batman stared up at the man on top of him. He was taboo in every way Batman could imagine and it made him want him like he was addicted.

Joker stared down at him. "Are you really my Batsy?"

Batman backhanded him hard, causing Joker to fall off him. He quickly got up and picked Joker up as well, slamming him up against the wall by his throat. He snarled right by his ear.

Joker moaned and cackled. "Oh Batsy, I never knew you felt this way about me."

Batman grinded hard against him. "I never knew you did either."

Joker clung to him, grinding back. "How could you not know? I didn't know I had to fucking spell it out for you, detective."

Batman growled and spun Joker around, shoving him face first into the wall and grinding against his ass. "I didn't think a lunatic like you could feel."

Joker writhed between Batman and the wall, his breathing slightly erratic. "You should know by now, my Batsy, I'm not a simple lunatic."

Batman rested his forehead against Joker's shoulder. He needed to leave before he did more he'd potentially regret. He'd already gone much too far. Far enough to deem himself the lunatic.

He pressed himself flush against Joker's back, relishing in the warmth for just a moment more. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Joker's ear. "You complete me."

He pulled away and darted out of the stairwell before Joker could stop him.

He flew quickly back towards his bat cave, feeling emotions he hadn't felt in years. He licked his lips and tasted Joker's face paint once more. He was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _ Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed my sexy/cute little one shot. Yes, sorry, I prefer to do my fanfictions in short story form right now. This is because I'm working on a large project over at fictionpress - my m/m soap opera! If you're interested I really hope you will check it out. Just head to fictionpress dot com slash ~dianelennox. Or go to my profile here and check the links!_


End file.
